They were ment to be Piros X Zophise
by Ever North
Summary: Written for laughs. Its so Cheesy, I think just about anyone would crack up.
1. From the moon he came

Info: I wrote this one for laughs. Yes, this is one of the most Horrible fanfic's ever written, but its meant to be that way. Therefore, if you can't stand the first one, Look for the sequals!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zophise, or Konjiiki no Gash Bell, I don't own .hack, or Piros. (I doubt I'd want to own him either)

And... from the Moon He Came... and Back He Goes...

It was a quaint Friday and Zophise went out for a spot to eat. Since most know, Zophise can't find her way out of a paper bag, she got lost.

She wandered and wandered around, unsure of where to go. Out of nowhere a voice pierced the darkness around Zophise's heart.

"Are you alright, Fair Maiden?" A guy with Hideous green colored Armor announced.

"Why... yes, I... am!" Zophise answered.

"Why, let me, Piros the Silver White, help you!" Piros screamed, pounding his chest triumphantly.

From a nearby window, a hint of gold flickered for a moment.

"How... dare... that... Impudent Fool!" cried someone in Gold armor, who has a striking resemblance to Piros...

Well, anyways, Piros and Zophise finally made their (Merry) way to a cafe. There, Zophise bought them both food. Afterwards, Piros wanted to help Zophise get home.

On the way, Piros stammered "You... know... you... are... really... pretty."

"Why thank-you!" Zophise replied, unaccustomed to the kindness, "the people at work never say such things!"

When Piros took Zophise to her apartment, they said their goodbyes.

"Until We meet again, Fair maiden, Lady Zophise!" Piros called then jumped out the window, where the people below screamed.

Until Chapter Two.

Its really silly!


	2. Revenge

**Welcome to Chapter Two, of the Worst Cross Over Fanfiction I have ever written.**

**Most of you that have read my PirosXZophise Story in class, well that sucks for you, because that copy has been screwed over, and rewritten. (Meaning I lost it.) So, for those of you who are ready, get ready.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zophise, Konjiki No Gash Bell, Piros, .hack or Tales of Symphonia. -.-**

**On that note, let chapter two Commence.**

_**Revenge is as sweet as the frosting I've licked from your Face. Only a little bit less Bloodier than I could have hoped for...**_

* * *

Two Days had passed Since Zophise had met Piros.

Zophise had been moping in her house since that day.

"_I... I... don't believe what a slutty Bitch I am, getting all over that Man like that." _She thought to herself as she snuggled tighter in her pink, feathery blanket. "_I mean, When I was with him it still felt like I was betraying Lloydie! Oh, God, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?!" _She began to choke up, and her heart ached from the agony of her "Betrayal." It could be that, or the Heart burn from the Chicken enchilada she had earlier. Either way, she was suffering, and very depressed.

She felt her heart slowly breaking, shrouded in a dark fog that she never thought would lift. She was staring at the Lloyd picture on her wall when... a voice called out to her.  
"Ah! Fair Maiden! I've come to make sure you're fairing Well!"

Of course, it was Piros, come to save her when she needed him the most, and she regretted that feeling.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, her eyes filled with tears.

Piros simply laughed. "I wanted to... er... ummm... See you again, my Fair Lady!"

Zophise sobbed and looked at Piros. "This feeling in my heart. It won't go away..."  
Piros's eyes softened with sympathy. "What's wrong, my Fairest of the Fair?"

"Its just... I was thinking of _him_... my old boyfriend. He doesn't know how torn up inside I am, and I just... I just want to make him feel as miserable as I do. I know he has moved on and all, but he didn't even... cry... for... me... Not. One. Single. Tear." Zophise managed to choke out her last words, before she burst into tears.

Piros frowned. "Please, Please don't cry Zophise. Do you like Cake? I went and bought one that reminded me of you! I want you to know this... I WILL STAY WITH YOU UNTIL THE COWS COME HOME, AND THEN JUMP OVER THE MOON!" He pounded his chest, and Zophise couldn't help but smile in affection.

She could feel the Affliction in her heart, but she pushed it aside for now, for Piros's sake.

She crawled out from beneath her blanket, and headed into the Kitchen. She pulled out Cyan and Magenta Flatware and set them out for Cake.

Piros Obliged by setting the Cake Box down on the table, and opened it.

Just as Zophise pulled out the silver wear, which were two plastic sporks, she chuckled.

"Thank-you Piros, this... this is the best I've felt all week." She wiped her runny eyeliner on her sleeve.

So, from there, they got onto eating their cake. Piros and Zophise had been eating in silence, Zophise slowly watching the flame grow in Piros's eye and the Sinister plot on the tongue.

"I say we go over to your Ex's place and sabotage his Relationship!"

Zophise Chuckled, that was the most silliest, yet brilliant thing she may have ever heard in her entire life.

"Yes!" She said in agreement.

She stared directly into Piros's eyes. They were beautiful, like the full moon. She let her eyes caress his face, but she noticed the pink frosting on the side of his cheek.

"Here let me get that!" She said as she leaned over, and licked it off his cheek.  
Piros laughed a little and then blushed.

"TIME FOR VENGEANCE!" He screeched, running towards the street.

She followed him out the door, and then locked it.

Piros had a small walkman they used to listen to the news as they walked down the street together.

"And this is Channel 66.6 Coming to you live over the Airways, this is your Afternoon DJ, Me! Azure Allie, the wife of the one and only Bulmung!" the announcer cleared her throat. "Today, we have some rather disturbing news. Today, Hundreds of Cows were used in an experimental test today, to see if the Military can actually blast something over the Moon, It turns out they can, but somehow, the cows just didn't seem right after they Retrieved them from their initial landing spot near Raccoon city. How is that for your MAAAD Cow disease. This has been a quick time report. Now lets head over to Heather for the Weather!"

Piros chuckled slightly. "So, I guess the Cows jumped over the moon then, but I'm still not leaving you."

Zophise blushed and smiled. She turned the corner and headed into the apartment building that was Lloyd's. When they got into the Apartment He pulled her into an empty house thingy.

"Lets go Incognito!" Piros announced, "Then we can see what their up too."

Piros agreed. She went into the bathroom and put on the extra set of Cloths that Piros had given her. She put on some Slutty Tangerine Lipstick and headed out to see what her accomplice looked like. He was wearing a trench and a hat. Totally disguised.

Zophise waved for Piros to follow as they staked themselves out infront of Lloyd and his 'Lovers' apartment.

"Honestly Zelos, I really don't see why we need to go and get another bed, we have flooring." Lloyd laughed as stepped out the door. Piros and Zophise were carefully hidden behind a dead end corner wall.

"Well, The downstairs neighboors will complain when they hear you Squeal, Gosh." The redheaded chosen responded, flaunting his girlish locks.  
Zophise's heart lurched. She felt the words Lloydie form on her lips, but she never said them. Only calling out to the hunk of man meat in her mind.

When Zelos and Lloydie were gone, Piros slipped around the corner and expertly opened the door by kicking it down.  
What he saw, simply amazed him. There was a...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Yes, A cliffhanger. So, I thought I would have fun and play up the drama a bit. Review, and do whatever the hell you want until I write the next one**


End file.
